


We're Glowing

by throughthedxrk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baker Harry, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kid Fic, M/M, Singer Louis, Single Parent Harry, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughthedxrk/pseuds/throughthedxrk
Summary: Harry was a single father to Louis Tomlinson's two biggest fans. All he wanted was to make his girls happy, he didn't realise meeting Louis would change his life completely.





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you excited girlies?" Harry asked his daughters as he finished buttoning Gabriella's coat. They both cheered 'Yes!' so loudly he thought his ears might burst.

Layla aged six, and Gabriella aged 4 ('and a quarter thank you') had been so excited for weeks because Harry had promised them he'd take them to visit Santa.

He had thought it was a good idea, but he was very wrong. The girls were extremely excitable (and loud) in the queue, so when they finally got to the front they practically jumped into Santa's lap. 

 

"Hello lovely ladies. Have you been good this year?" he asked in a deep voice. The girls nodded furiously and shouted "Yes!". "I'm always good." said Layla. Harry laughed - he begged to differ. 

"Well then what would you like for Christmas this year?" 

"I want to go to Louis Tomlinson's concert, pretty please." shouted Layla "Me too!" cheered Gabriella. Santa looked over at Harry's face and saw him sighing knowing that it would never be possible. "Anything else you want?" 

Gabby leaned up to whisper in Santa's ear "I really want my Daddy to be happy and find someone who loves him very much." Harry obviously was not meant to hear that but neither of his kids could ever whisper quietly. He wiped away a tear that had formed in his eyes. "I'll see what I can do." Santa replied, giving a sympathetic smile to Harry. 

"Come on girls, time to go." Harry said after taking a few pictures. "Bye Santa." They called out. 

On the way home Gabby asked timidly "Daddy why didn't you ask Santa for anything?" Harry pulled his children into a hug and said "Because I've got everything I need here." Harry was going to make it his mission over the next few weeks to fulfil the girls Christmas wish - only the first one though because he is happy without someone to love him, he's got his girls and he doesn't need anyone else.

\-----

Two days later, Layla came home with a letter that she'd written to Santa at school. Harry tried to open it when he thought she wasn't looking but from out of nowhere she screamed "No Daddy, you can't open it, it's for Santa! We have to leave it out for him on Christmas Eve!" He sighed and placed the letter back down.

\-----

Over the next week Harry worked his arse off to try and get the girls tickets to see the biggest music artist in the U.K. All the tickets were sold out, apart from the ridiculously VIP ones, that there was no way Harry could afford. He had trawled through the internet entering every single competition that had anything to do with Louis Tomlinson. He must have entered over 100 competitions and sent emails to loads of venues, managers and many more practically begging for tickets. By the time the girls were in bed on Friday night he was so stressed, what he really needed was a strong drink and his best friend. He called Niall, who said he'd be round straight away with alcohol and cuddles.

True to his word, he arrived at Harry's door not even fifteen minutes later, a tub of ice cream and a bottle of whiskey in his hands. "You are an angel." Harry said, giving him a huge hug and kissing his cheek.

 

 

"Alright, alright, that's enough, get off me you big oaf." Harry eventually let go, and moved to the kitchen where he grabbed some glasses and spoons. When he walked back into the living room, he found Niall drinking from the bottle, it was one of those nights. 

"Come on then, tell me all your problems." Niall said wrapping his arm round Harry.

"Ni, the girls asked Santa to see Louis Tomlinson in concert, and all the tickets are sold out, apart from the really expensive ones, which there's no way I can afford. I just wish I could do something to make them happy." Harry said all in one breath.

"Well I think I might have a solution." Niall started, "Go on!" Harry jumped in.

"Well, basically, last week I met Louis Tomlinson's eldest sister Lottie at an event, and let's just say we got on pretty well. I'm sure I could pull some strings."

"Niall you're shitting me. All this time I've been working my arse off to find tickets and you're friends with Louis' sister? Why the fuck have you not told me this before?" He practically screamed.

"Calm down mate, I haven't seen you all week, when was I meant to tell you?."

"Sorry, didn't mean to shout at you. Could you please try for me Niall, you would be saving my life. The girls will love you forever. Please?"

"Course Hazza, anything for you."

\-----

When he woke up the next morning, his head felt a little sore from too much whiskey but he felt less stressed than he had all week.

Niall text him whilst he was working at the bakery that morning to say  _all sorted haz u're welcome_

Harry literally jumped up and down, he was so unbelievably happy. He replied you've _saved my life, you're the best Nialler, love you xoxo_

_u r getting creepy go back to work_

Harry walked around the coffee shop all day with a huge smile on his face, only because he would finally be able to make his daughters happy - not because he would get to see Louis Tomlinson in real life - not at all. 

\-----

Christmas Eve came around a lot quicker than Harry expected. He was more unprepared than he had ever been, and he was shopping for a turkey less than 12 hours before Christmas, with two little girls asking him what presents they were getting tomorrow.

"If you keep asking, you might not get anything!" Harry joked when Layla asked him for the sixth time that hour.

Later that day, after looking in four supermarkets and finally getting a turkey, they were all baking gingerbread cookies. Layla had thrown flour on Harry 'by accident', so now they were having a flour fight, giggling and covered from head to toe. 

After putting the biscuits in the oven, Harry washed the flour off the girls in the shower. "Daddy can you sing us a song?" Layla asked. 

"Sure love, what do you want me to sing?"

  
"Just hold on! Pretty please?" Gabby said sweetly.

"Okay but as long as you promise to go to bed straight after you put your stockings out."  
  
"We promise!" 

_What do you do when a chapter ends?_  
_Do you close the book and never read it again?_  
_Where do you go when your story's done?_  
_You can be who you were or who you'll become_  
_Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh oh, if it all goes wrong_  
_Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh oh, darling just hold on_  
_The sun goes down and it comes back up_  
_The world it turns no matter what_  
_Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh oh, if it all goes wrong_  
_Darling, just hold on_

Harry's sweet voice echoed through the bathroom, and the girls were smiling and loving it. They joined in and Harry's heart felt so full. 

Once they were nice and clean, they all (including Harry) got into their Christmas pyjamas. The girls ran to hang their stockings up on the fire place, and Harry said "Do you want to leave one of the biscuits you made out for Santa?" 

"Yes, yes, yes please Daddy." They both cheered. "Can we leave a carrot for Rudolph too, pretty please?" Said Layla.

"Sure baby, I'll go get you one." He walked into the kitchen, and when he returned he found his girls writing something quickly. "What's that little loves?" They quickly hit it behind their backs. "Nothing Daddy." Layla said at the same time as Gabby blurted out "It's for Santa."

"Gab, you weren't meant to tell him, it was our secret." Layla whined. 

"I won't look, promise." Harry said "Right darlings, you better hurry up and get to bed otherwise Santa won't bring you any gifts!"

They practically ran to bed, christmas eve was the one night of the year he had no problem getting them to bed on time! Once they were tucked up and fast asleep after their story, Harry kissed them both on the forehead and started to sort out all the gifts for the morning and prepare some of the food for the massive lunch.

The next time he looked at his watch it was midnight, and he was shattered. He'd just sat down to read the letter the girls had been secretly writing earlier.

It was written in Layla's scrawl and it read:

_Hi Mr Santa Claus,_

_We think you are wonderful and we love you very much but we do have one small thing to ask you. We know before we said we wanted tickets to see Louis but now we have changed our mind. All we want is for our Daddy to be super happy all the time, because he's not at the moment. He's the best person ever and he should never be sad. We know he needs to find someone who loves him very much, like we do, but we need help finding someone perfect for him. Pretty please can you help us Santa? Love from Layla and Gabriella Styles._

Harry was in tears as he put down the letter, his girls were so selfless and thoughtful, even at such a young age. God, he was so proud of them. But, he wasn't lonely was he? He had his two favourite girls, he didn't need anyone else, right? 

Now he thought about it actually he hadn't been on a date in a very long time, years and years in fact. But he didn't need anyone else to make him happy, he was fine on his own.

He fell asleep by the fireplace, clutching the letter to his chest.

\-----

He woke up the next morning a little confused, but fortunately he was awake before the girls. He then remembered it was Christmas day and his daughters would be awake in about half an hour, buzzing to see if Santa had been. And his mum and sister would be here in a few hours too. "Shit!" He mumbled and got to work making it look like Santa had been - eating the biscuit and taking a big bite out of the carrot. He picked up the letters, and placed them in his bedroom drawer. He was going to treasure them for a long time.

\-----

It was only ten am but the Styles house was already chaos, and the girls hadn't even opened their tickets yet. Harry was exhausted and there was wrapping paper everywhere. 

"Daaaddyy please can we open our special present now?" Layla asked politely.

"I'm not sure sweetheart, I think you've already had enough presents."  
  
"NO! No Daddy, you're lying!" 

"Fine," He had no willpower when it came to his children, "Go and find your sister and then you can open it." She ran off before Harry had even finished his sentence and was back in no time at all, dragging her sister along by the arm.

"It's time now Daddy!" Gabby cheered. 

"Go on then, I hope you like it." Harry said handing them over an envelope, and awaiting their screams.

Layla pulled out the tickets and screamed, just like Harry was expecting. "What does it say?" Gabby asked.

"We're going to see Louis Tomlinson and we get to meet him too!" Gabby joined in with the screaming.

Harry was confused, "No love, it's only tickets to the concert, sorry love."

"No Daddy, you're wrong, it says right here, meet and greet VIP exp-er-ience." She sounded out the word slowly.

Harry took the ticket to check, and she was in fact right. Fucking Niall, he's the best. "I was only joking, you will get to meet him. Do you like it?"

"I love it Daddy, this is the best present ever! And the best Christmas ever!" Layla said before hugging Harry.

"Thank you Daddy, you're the most bestest ever." Gabby said as she joined in on the hug.

"I love you girls, I hope you're happy." He kissed them both on the top of their heads. 

"We are so so so happy thanks to you." Layla said whilst beaming. "I just hope Santa makes our other wish come true." She whispered to Gabby.

And Harry's heart felt so full and happy he didn't think there was any more room for more love in it. But he was about to be proved completely wrong.

\-----


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.

A few weeks later, he was regretting ever giving the girls the tickets as they would not shut up about Louis. (But not really because he loved seeing them so happy). They sung his songs seemingly every minute of every day, and were telling every single person they spoke to about the upcoming concert.

  
Two weeks before the concert they rooted through their wardrobes trying to find their best outfits to wear. They sounded just like teenagers, saying ‘I haven’t got anything to wear!’ over and over again.

  
Harry had not caught their excitement and was getting increasingly more and more annoyed. Yes, he understood why everyone in the country seemed to love Louis Tomlinson, but after hearing his songs on repeat for what seemed like forever he'd had enough.

  
The girls had been asking Harry so many questions about the day, most of them silly ones Harry couldn’t answer. However, one of Gabriella’s questions shocked Harry.

  
"Daddy, do you think Louis would like to mind if I took Mr Snuggles with me?" Gabriella asked him timidly one day, clutching her favourite teddy bear in her arms.

  
"I'm sure he'd love to meet him sweetheart, but why do you want to? You only need to have him when you're scared."

  
"If I'm honest I'm a little bit scared Daddy, I don't really know what to say to Louis."

"Oh love, there's no need to be worried.” He pulled her into a hug. “He's just a normal person, just like us. Remember his song, Just Like You, that I won't let you listen to much because of the rude words?" She nodded, "Well that shows us that he’s just an ordinary person, like you and me, and you’ll be able to talk to him like you do with all your friends. He’s going to love you little one.”

“Thank you Daddy. I love you.” She hugs him tighter.

“Love you too Munchkin, you better get your bag ready for the concert. Only two more days to go!”

She skipped off happily, humming one of Louis’ songs as she went.

\-----

When the big day finally arrived, the girls were awake ridiculously early and crawling all over Harry and shouting loudly to wake him up.

Harry pretended to snore loudly as he slowly woke up. “Yay, you’re awake Daddy! Can we go to meet Louis now?” Gabby cheered.

“What? Who’s Louis? I don’t think we’re meeting anyone called Louis anytime soon.” He joked.

Gabby looked distraught as if she was about to cry, but her older sister comforted her “Gab, he’s just being a big meanie, he’s only joking.”

“Oí, don’t call me a meanie young lady!” He began to tickle his daughter.

She was rolling around on the bed and screaming “Daddy! Stop! We need to get ready!”

“Love, it’s 6am we don’t have to be there for 12 hours, so there’s plenty of time for tickles!”

“Nooooo.” She screamed, while her sister laughed.

“Don’t you laugh young Gabriella! You can’t avoid the tickle monster.” He started ticking his other daughter.

Twenty minutes later, they had all fallen back to sleep, one girl cuddled against each of Harry’s sides.

When they woke up again, it was a more sensible time and the girls got dressed in their best outfits whilst Harry cooked them breakfast.

“Careful Layla, don’t spill it, you don’t want to meet Louis with food all down you!”

“I’ll be careful Daddy! Can you plait my hair afterwards pretty please?” She said cheerfully.

“Sure darling!”

\-----

Almost 12 hours later, when they finally arrived at the venue the girls were still bouncing off the walls with excitement and were still singing Louis’ songs, (how were they not bored off them Harry thought, because he certainly was!)

They almost got lost trying to find the meet and greet room, it took them a good half an hour to find it, when it should have taken them five minutes at the most. When they actually got there, with the help of some staff members, it seemed like they were the last to arrive. There was a queue of about 20 people in front of them, and in the distance Harry could see Louis meeting a fan.

“Girls, look over there! I wonder who that is?” He lifted Gabriella up above the crowds, and she screamed “It’s Louis Tomlinson!” 

Louis turned around when he heard the voice shouting his name. He waved to her and smiled.

When Harry put her back down she was even more excited to meet Louis and she started singing another one of Louis' songs. Layla joined in and they didn't stop until they were almost at the front of the queue when Harry asked "Are you ready girls?" 

They both nodded with huge smiles on their faces. The security guard then ushered them forward. 

Harry said "Go on girls, have fun. I’ll take the photos!” He watched with a smile as his daughters shuffled forward towards their favourite singer.

“Hello lovelies, what are your names?” Louis asked them, as he crouched down to their height.

“I’m Layla and this is my little sister Gabriella. She’s a bit scared to talk to you.” She spoke out confidently.

“Nice to meet you both!" Louis said back.

"Layla I'm not scared! I've got Mr Snuggles with me so I'm fine!" She showed Louis her teddy.

"Hi Mr Snuggles. Nice to meet you too.” He shook the bear’s little hand, making both the girls laugh. “Are you excited for the concert tonight?”

The girls both shouted Yes! and nodded. “What’s your favourite song then?” 

“Just Hold On is both of our favourites, our Daddy sings it to us all the time.”

”Really? Is that your Daddy there?” Louis pointed to Harry and the girls nodded. Louis beckoned Harry over with his hand.

“I thought you were their older brother.” Louis laughed.

“You charmer, I see why all the girls are falling for you. I’m their dad, Harry.”

Louis leaned into Harry and whispered “Between me and you, I’m not all that interested in all those girls.” Harry had no idea what was going on, he felt a little bit like he was dreaming. Louis pulled away and said in a normal voice “Nice to meet you mate, want a photo?” 

Harry nodded and said “Let’s have one with the girls in as well." Harry handed his phone to the security guard. The girls stood in front of the two of them and Louis wrapped his arm round Harry’s waist. They all smiled and heard the sound of the camera going off. 

“Now let’s do a silly one.” Louis said. Before he could even work out what was happening Harry felt Louis kissing his cheek. He tried to pose and ended up sticking his tongue out. He was dreading seeing the photo, he was probably blushing like a crazed fan.

“Looks like a family photo.” He heard the security guard murmur when he passed the phone back to Harry.  

“Come here girls, give me a hug.” Louis crouched down and opened his arms. They both ran up and hugged him. Harry ‘sneakily’ took a photo of the three of them. “Enjoy the concert tonight!” Louis said. They all went to walk off, but Harry stopped when Louis called his name. “Where’s my hug?” Louis pulled him into his arms, and said “hope to see you again soon.”

Harry said “Nice to meet you.” and walked away very, very confused.

The three of them had an amazing time at the concert, the girls sang along to every word (even the rude ones, to Harry’s disgust). The tickets Niall had got them were in the third row so they had an amazing view, and Harry was sure Louis kept looking over at them, although the whole night was a bit of a blur of emotions so he’s not sure. Layla was convinced Louis blew a kiss to her at one point and Harry agreed even though he’s sure that didn’t happen.

However, when they got home their good moods were trashed when they realised that they were missing Mr Snuggles. Gabriella was distraught and couldn’t stop crying, no matter what Harry said or did. “Daddy, I need him, I can’t get to sleep without him, what if the monsters get me.” She screamed. After almost an hour of trying to console her he decided to give in and let her sleep in his bed for the night. “Come on darling, let’s go to sleep. I’ll protect you from the monsters.” Just as she was falling asleep he heard her whisper “I love you Daddy.” He kissed her forehead and said “I love you so much angel.”

\-----

The next day, it was eleven o’clock before they all woke up, which was a rare occasion in the Styles household, even on a Sunday. They were all exhausted from the night before and when rolled over to check his phone he was surprised to see a text from a unknown number that said _Hi, you left your teddy bear at the venue, send your address back and we'll get it to you._

Harry heaved a sigh of relief, he was so glad he put his contact details in a collar on the bear. He sent a reply quickly back.

_Thanks! We've been having a break down trying to find him! (P.s not mine it's my daughter's)_

Then he realised this text could be coming from anyone.

_However, how do I know you're not lying to me and you're just a stalker?_

Two minutes later Harry's phone beeped again, this time it was an image.

It was a picture of the Louis Tomlinson holding Mr Snuggles, with a huge smile on his face. Harry had to admit, he looked absolutely gorgeous.

_Okay, I believe you, please send him back as soon as you can. Thank you so much!!!_

He attached his address and didn't think anymore of it and expected to see it come in the post in a few days. He got the girls ready for their afternoon out with his mum and when they left he sat down to catch up on the great British bake off. He had drifted off to sleep and was awoken when the doorbell rang a few hours later. He was confused as he always was when he woke up and after checking the time he wondered why the girls had come back so soon, but when he opened the door he became even more confused.

"Hi, Harry right?" Louis Tomlinson was standing at his door. 

He stared at Louis for a moment, before realising it was rude to not reply. "Um.. yeah, hi Louis. I'm sorry but what are you doing here?"

"I came to bring you your daughter's teddy back, you got my texts?" He said with a smile.

"Wait it was you texting me?" Louis nodded. "I assumed it was someone on your team. You're saying I've been texting the real Louis Tomlinson?" Harry rambled.

"I wanted to come and deliver it personally, to make sure it got here. I know how important he is to Gabby." Harry was so shocked that he remembered her name. Then somehow, Louis surprised him even more as he pulled him into a hug. He then whispered into his ear. "Also, I couldn't live without seeing your pretty face again."

Harry pulled away and faked disgust. "Did you steal my daughters favourite toy as an excuse to see me again?"

"No, of course not. She must have dropped it on the floor as she left the meet and greet room.” He said, and Harry remembered that Gabby had put her teddy down to hold Harry’s phone to have a look at their photo with Louis. Harry actually really liked the photo, the girls were pulling stupid faces and he looked surprisingly composed. (He had not set it as his wallpaper on his phone, he didn’t.)

"You know, the girls have been driving me crazy this morning, they keep asking when they can see you again."

"Well I guess they can see me now, if you’re okay with it.” He said.

"They're not here at the moment, they've gone out for the afternoon with my mum. They should be back in about an hour."

"Can I stay and wait for them? Give them a nice surprise to come back to? If you don't mind?"

"Don't you have better, more exciting things to do with your afternoon? Important popstar things?" Harry replied, shocked that Louis would do such a thing.

"Nope. My life is not really as interesting as the media and everyone else makes it out to be. Besides, it’s my day off and I'd love to spend time getting to know you."

"Well come in then. I'll get you a tea."

”I bet you don’t make it right, I’ll help.” Louis jokingly said. He was proved absolutely wrong and told Harry he was the only person apart from his mum (and himself, of course) who made tea perfectly.

As the next hour passed, Harry learnt more than he could have imagined about Louis Tomlinson. He learnt all about his siblings and his love for Yorkshire tea. He learnt that Louis' whole face lights up when he finds something truly funny. Harry also realised that Louis was a normal down to earth guy, all be it an extremely attractive and funny guy. Harry also found out that Louis hated being labelled as a ‘player’ and having about five supposed girlfriends at a time.

Harry told Louis about his family including many funny stories about the girls. For example when Gabby was younger she couldn't pronounce Layla, so she called her LaLa, and that name has stuck. He also told Louis all about his dreams as a teenager to be in a band, but how he wouldn’t give up his girls and his life now for that.

Time seemed to go quickly, and before they knew it, there was a knock on the door. “Go and hide in the kitchen or something, to give the girls a surprise. Also I don’t want my mum to see you, she’ll get the wrong idea and also she’s a massive fan, she might start crying.” He laughed and Louis ran into the kitchen to hide. He gave Harry a thumbs up so Harry opened the door. 

“Hello my loves, have you had a good afternoon?” They nodded, and Harry hugged his daughters before hugging his mum.

”Thanks mum, you’re the best.” 

“No worries, can I come in?” She asked. 

”Um, sorry the flat is a complete mess and I need to get the girls to bed. I’m seeing you on Wednesday though right?” He could feel his cheeks turning red as he lied.

”Harry Edward Styles, you forget that you are my son and I know exactly when you are lying. What are you hiding from me?” At that moment Layla shouted out “Dad, why is Louis Tomlinson in our kitchen?” 

“You better explain all later.” His mum said as he reluctantly let her through the door.

They walked into the kitchen to find Layla hugging Louis’ leg. "Hey little lovely."

She looked up at him and said seriously. "I'm not little. I'm six you know."

"Sorry. I do know that, your dad has been telling me all about you."

"You've been talking to my dad?" She seemed really shocked, she turned to Harry. "Why didn't you tell us Daaad?"

"Layla he's been here less than an hour. Also he wanted to surprise you when you got home."

She shrugged and then turned back to Louis and started rambling about her day with her Grandma. She pointed to Anne, “Hi, I’m Harry’s mum, Anne, I’m a big fan.”

”That must run in the family. Lovely to meet you.”

Harry turned behind him to face his other daughter who was hiding behind his legs. "Gabby, want to go and say hi?"

She shook her head. "Gab, there's no need to be scared, Louis has got a very special present just for you. Go and say hi." She shook her head again. "You were fine last time love."

She finally spoke out. "But last time I had Mr Snuggles."

"Well go and have a look at what Louis has got. I think you might be surprised."

Gabby walked over slowly, almost tiptoeing. “Hi Louis.” She said timidly.

”Hi darling. I’ve got a very special surprise for you. Close your eyes and put out your hands.” She did as she was told, and Louis slowly placed the bear into her hands. 

“Okay you can open them now.” Louis said and Gabby’s face lit up. “It’s Mr Snuggles!” She’s hugged Louis so tightly and said happily “Thank you Louis you’re the bestest!” 

“Hey I thought that I was the bestest!" Harry said. Gabby thought for a moment and then said “I suppose you can both be the bestest together.” 

“Hey look, Mr Snuggles has a new outfit.” Layla said breaking the little moment. Harry checked and saw that the bear was wearing a tiny Louis Tomlinson fan tshirt and tracksuit trousers. He looked at Louis and mouthed thank you. Louis smiled back at him before looking back down at the two girls, and his smile grew even more. He had crinkles by his eyes and Harry thought he looked gorgeous in that moment, before realising that he should not be thinking about Louis Tomlinson like that.

"Daddy I'm hungry." Layla shouted.

"I'll cook up some pasta for dinner. Mum are you staying for some?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm good. I'm shattered and I've got work tomorrow so I better get to bed. I'll see you soon." She kissed him on the cheek, "You've got some explaining to do." She whispered into his ear.

"Bye girlies, thanks for a fun day." She kissed both of them before turning to Louis and saying "Nice to meet you Louis, thanks for helping my family out."

"No problem Anne, so lovely to meet you. You've got a wonderful family." He gave her a hug and Harry watched on smiling. 

"Hey Daddy, can Louis stay for dinner? Pretty please." Gabby asked him breaking him away from watching his mum and Louis.

"I mean yeah, sure if he wants to, but maybe he's got other plans. Go and ask him." 

She ran over to Louis and asked "Louis, pretty please will you stay for dinner. Daddy's cooking is the best ever."

"Is it okay with your dad if I stay?" She nodded. "Well then I would love to.”

Louis helped the girls set the table, as he told Harry that he would ruin dinner if he tried to help cook. Thankfully dinner wasn’t ruined, in fact it actually went quite well. Louis was making jokes for the girls the whole way through and listened to all their stories about their day. He also didn’t seem to mind answering all the questions the girls had.

After dinner, Louis got up to wash the dishes, and Harry stopped him. “Louis, you’re a guest you don’t need to do that.” He took over the washing up and said to his daughters “Girls go and get ready for bed please. Say goodbye and thank you to Louis.”

Layla and Gabriella both ran up to Louis and hugged him.  “Bye Louis. Can we see you again soon?” 

“I hope so girls. It was lovely to see you.” He said.

”Bed time for you two little monkeys, go on. I'll be in to see you in a minute." The girls shuffled off to their bedrooms and left Louis and Harry in a much quieter kitchen. Harry washed the dishes and Louis dried them, both in comfortable silence. 

A few minutes later Louis spoke out. "I've had a wonderful afternoon, thank you. I'd really like to see you again Harry, would that be okay?"

"Of course it would Louis, I feel like we've known each other months but we only met yesterday." He said honestly.

"I hope you don't mind me asking and I don't want to ruin things and I know we've only known each other a day but can I kiss you?"

"You don't need to ask Lou." They both leaned in towards each other but at that same moment, Gabriella shouted out of nowhere and said "Daddy I can’t find my pyjamas, can you come and help please?"

Louis and Harry both jumped away from each other. "Sure my love, I'll be right there.”

Harry turned back to Louis who was looking quite awkward. "I'd better get going. Don't want to make Gabby upset. Text me or something yeah?"

"I'm sorry Lou for ruining it. The girls always have to be my priority. I'll definitely text you." He kissed Louis' cheek lightly. "Have a good night."

"Thank you, bye Harry." Louis left, and Harry went to help his daughter and even though he’d missed out on his kiss he was smiling from ear to ear.

\-----

When Harry got in to bed that night he was thinking about the days events and he couldn’t really believe what had happened. He sent a quick text to Louis, just to make sure he hadn’t been dreaming all day. 

_I'm sorry to disappoint you Lou, I was really looking forward to that kiss - H_

Before Harry had even put his phone back down he had got a reply.  _H who? Hannah? Henrietta? Harriet? Which one of my many girlfriends is this?_

_Ha ha it's Harry you fool._

_I knew that, I've got you saved as hot dad harry_

_You're a creep, goodnight Lou x_

_Night H xx_

Harry went to sleep that night with a huge smile on his face, content and a little bit surprised, and if he dreamed about Louis that night no one had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please let me know in the comments and kudos would be greatly appreciated! The next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
